The Devil and The Flash
by blackflashingfox1
Summary: I have always been blind, not having a way to see. Or so I let people believe. I can see, but its a fire that burns everywhere. with my enhanced senses, it paints a pretty good picture for me. its not the best, nor is it the worst, but with my skills, I can become what I am destined to become. the one thing that my master taught me to be, the Devil. I own nothing.
1. The Devil and the Storm

"Utopia, the law firm for you." I said as I wrote on a binder and walked over to the door, where I taped it on the front and closed it. "Its crazy, its been nine months since the partial accelerator exploded." I said as I stepped back and grabbed my walking stick. "Now, I need to go get the word out." I said as I started making my way out of the room.

Later, jitters

Walking into Jitters, I made my way over to the bar. "Excuse me, can I get a caramel cappuccino?" I asked as I heard someone on the other side of the counter.

"Sure thing." The woman said as she walked off. Turning around, I stood there with both hands on the stick, before I heard something pumping really, really fast.

I looked at the door, where I heard someone walk in. 'By the speed of his heart rate, it should kill him.' I thought as I heard a girl say "oh my god" and ran up to him. 'A friend, maybe sister.' I thought as I turned away. 'Not going to get involved, not like he's done anything. I can't smell anyone elses blood on him.' I thought, before I heard someone trip, I kicked my stick to the side, smacking into the tray and laying it onto the table. "I'm sorry!" I said as I got down and started looking for my stick.

"No, no, thank you for that!" The girl said as she picked up her tray. "That would have been a disaster!" She said with a smile as I continued to look for the stick, until I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Here." I heard a male voice say, taking my hand and putting the stick into my hand. He helped me stand up, where the caramel cappuccino then found its way to the counter. "That was some serious luck." He said, making me smile.

"Don't worry about it." I said as I held my hand out. "Dakota Feichko." I said as he took my hand.

"Berry Allan." He said as he shook my hand. "Do you need-"

"No, I'm good." I said as I let his hand go. "If you end up passing by 12th and 10, down town, and need a lawyer, stop by." I said as I grabbed the caramel cappuccino and started walking away. 'He smells of chemicals, either a chemistry teacher, or just got our of the hospital, seeing as the main thing I can smell on him is morphine.' I thought as exited the coffee shop.

Later, bank

'Wow, crazy storm ran through here.' I thought as I over heard the cops talking. 'But, it only hit the bank, meaning that there is something that caused this.' I thought with a frown. Stepping under the yellow tape, I walked over to one of the officers. "Excuse me, officer." I said as I tapped his foot with the stick, gaining his attention.

"I need you to get back over the line."

"I'm a lawyer, and I was wanting to get information on what happened here for my case." I said, feeling the shift in his eyebrow. "I have a client that was in there, could be an attempt of murder that you don't know of." I said, getting a nod from him.

"To be honest, I'm not sure how the hell I'm suppose to report this." He said as he started flipping through his note pad. "It started off as a robbery, then this storm hit and the perp got away." He said as I caught some talking from the people.

"Who's, Clyde Mardon?" I asked, getting a surprised look from him. From what I've heard a few people say, he was the one who attacked?" I asked, with him shaking his head.

"The Mardon brothers have been dead for nine months now, so it isn't him." He said as he started walking away.

Turning around, I made my way back over the yellow tape, where I sniffed the ground, getting a better scent of the place. 'The air isn't natural, there's something in it, blood, its faint, but I can smell, and track it.' I thought as I started walking away.

Later, bridge

Standing on the edge, I had tracked the smell of the blood and found that it led to a wreck. 'He isn't here, but he did leave a heavier smell of blood.' I thought as I sniffed the air once more. 'He's heading south, a hide out maybe?' I thought as I looked down as I heard the familiar heart beat. 'Someone is full of them selves, or they work with the police.'

He was in a conversation, with a man named Joe, detective. What caught my attention, was that Barry had found the perp and something about a man in yellow and lightning in a house that killed his mother. The weather thing I could understand as I could smell blood in the air because of it, but the man in yellow and lightning in the house was confusing.

'The partial accelerator must have caused changes in people's genetics. Seeing how Barry has a fast heart beat, means he can run fast.' I thought as I started walking away. As I walked, I fond that it was late, night late. Walking into an ally way, I started striping down to a black long sleeve shirt, black combat pants, kept my combat boots on, and threw on a mask that covered the top of my head, including my eyes. I started jumped onto a dumpster and then on top of a truck where it started driving away towards the farm from what I could tell by the hay.

Later, barn

I jumped threw the window, landing without a sound. I made my way over to the railing, looking down at the person. Hearing the door open, I saw Joe and another person walking in. Joe had a gun aimed at Clyde, with the other one getting hand cuffs out. "Don't move Clyde, your under arrest." He said, where I then felt a slight movement in the air.

The conversation continued, with Clyde saying that he was god and that he's been thinking to small. Feeling the wind pick up, I tossed my baton to the side, where it started hitting nearly everything before hitting Clyde in the back of the head. "If your God, then that makes me the Devil." I said from the shadows, with him and the other two looking around.

"Who are you to call your self the Devil, I COULD BRING DOWN THIS ENTIER CITY WITH A-"

"Snap of your fingers." I said as I got onto the railing and jumped off, where I wrapped my legs around his head and flung him into the side of the beam. "Detectives, you two might want to leave." I said as I grabbed the baton from the ground as he stood up.

"Don't move!" Joe said as the wind kicked up again.

"I waisted my time." I said as I ran over to the detectives and tackled them to the ground as a tornado was formed, destroying the barn. Standing up, after pushing some debris off of us, I saw the other detective hit his head. "He'll be fine." I said as I helped the detective up. "Now, get out of here." I said as I walked over to the tornado.

As I walked towards it, I saw a piece heading right for me. I was going to jump out-of-the-way, but I heard something running and smacked into it before it could hit me. I rolled my eyes as I saw Barry wearing the red suit. "What can you do, you're as human as me!" Joe said as I looked at him with a smirk.

Everyone has a weakness." I said as I walked forward. "And he reviled his earlier." I said as I watched Barry run around the tornado the opposite way, before getting thrown back. I tossed the baton at it, where it smacked into a tree and entered the tornado, smacking Clyde in the face, canceling out the tornado. "Clyde Mardon!" I called out as I watched him grab his head. "Give your self up!" I said, before I stepped to the side as a lightning bolt came down right where I was. As he did, I tossed the second one at him, smacking him in the jaw and breaking it, knocking him out.

"What was that!?" Barry yelled as he got in front of me. You broke his jaw, he needs medical attention now!" He said as I just shrugged and walk over to Clyde and pick up both batons.

"He'll live." I said as I started walking away. As I did, I heard him running up to me. When I felt he was close, reaching for my mask, I grabbed his wrist and shot up with one of the batons, breaking his arm at the elbow. As he screamed, I wrapped the same arm around the baton and flipped him forward. "I'm not your enemy." I said, before I leaned all the way back, dodging a bulit. Placing a hand on the ground, I flipped my self back, kicking up a rock. Twisting around, I kicked the rock at Joe, hitting him in the head, knocking him out."

JOE!? Barry yelled as he ran over to the man, where I took this time to vanish.

The next day

"Clyde Mardon." I said as I stood over him, while he was in the stretcher, looking at me. "The names Dakota, I'm going to be your lawyer." I said as I slipped my card into his hand that was cuffed. 'I wont be able to get him out of prison, but I'll be able to get some money out of it.' I thought as they took him away.

Turning around, I started walking away, heading back to where the bus stop was. I stopped once I heard the heartbeat getting closer to me. "Excuse me, Dakota!" He called out as I turned to him. "Do you need a ride?" He asked, where I nodded and started following him.


	2. The Devil and the Docs

Walking into the Jitters, I made my way over to the bar. "One caramel frapachino." I said as she walked away. Then, once again, heard someone trip. Knowing that I couldn't get away with the stick again, I turned around and had my arm smack into the salt container, were it then flew over and hit the trap, placing it onto the table. "What did my arm hit?" I asked as I looked at it, pretending to not know what had happen as the salt container landed on the table on the side.

"Your caramel frapachino." The waiter said, where I grabbed and payed for it. Turning around, I went to the door, only to hear someone follow me. I turned to the side and placed my hand on the counter, where I started feeling for a straw.

Once I grabbed one, I started walking to the door, but was stopped before I could. "Are you really blind?" She asked as I turned to the person.

"You want to flash a light in my eyes to prove that I am?" I said sarcastically, where she then did that as she removed my shades. Excuse me, you don't just take other peoples things without permission." I said as I took my shades back and turned around, but she held onto my arm.

"Is it hearing then?" She asked as I turned to her once more. "Because if it is then I be-"

"I have been blind for most of my life, so don't start saying that I have a gift with my hearing, as it is the same as everyone else." I said as I yanked my arm away and made my way to the door. 'She smelt like snow, or winter time, she must be like Clyde.' I thought as I opened it and walked away.

 **Later that day, docs**

Standing on a trailer, I lessoned as a group of thugs dragged three girls out of a van and over to another trailer. They opened it and tossed them in, where I then heard more girls in there, begging to be released. "That's the last of them." One of them said as they closed one of the doors.

I smacked one of the batons onto the trailer, gaining there attentions. "What was that?" Another asked as he and the others looked around. "I'll go check it out." He said as he made his way over to the trailer I was at. Once he entered the space between two trailers, I swung down and kicked his gun up, catching it and holding his head between my legs, where I then hit him in the head, knocking him out with the gun.

"Frank!" Another said as I picked Frank up and started dragging him away. Once he walked over to where we were, I placed him inside the trailer. I then jumped up on top of the trailer as he rounded the corner. As he looked in, he gasped, where I then dropped down and kicked him in the face, sending him into the trailer behind him. Grabbing his face, I shoved him into it, knocking him out and tossing him into the trailer with Frank.

"WHOS THERE!?" The third and final one said as he ran around the corner, but I had hid my self into the back of the trailer. As he stepped in, with his back facing me, he held the gun aimed at the entrance, hoping to get me. I smirked as he stood a foot away. grabbing him, I yanked him back and kneed him in the spine. He turned around and aimed the gun at me, but I smacked it away and head-butted him. He then grabbed my baton from my guard and went to hit me with it, but I caught it and broke his wrist as he tried pulling away.

Kicking him in the gut, he leaned forward. Placing his head between my arm and my ribs, I jumped back, sending his head into the trailer, knocking him out. "There, that should do it." I said as I walked out of the trailer and over the one where the girls were at. Opening it, they screamed and jumped back as a group. "Get out of here, you didn't see me." I said as I jumped up and grabbed the edge, where I then pulled my self up and left as the police sirens alerted me that they were on there way.

 **The next day, Jitters**

Walking in, I smelt the women from yesterday, standing over at the bar. Walking over to her, I turned to the waiter, who was whipping the counter. "One-"

Two, caramel frapachino's, on me." The women interrupted, making me smile as the waiter walked off. "And an apology, I didn't mean to, offend you." She said as I turned around and leaned on the bar.

"What made you want to talk to me, what drew your attention towards a blind man?" I asked as I took a deep breath and let it out. "Is it the fact that, one Caitlin Snow, one of the only people who works at S.T.A.R. labs, is researching into something that is against her-"

"Hey, S.T.A.R. labs may be frowned on, but we are trying to make-"

"Things right, and I respect that. I said as I looked at her, but what are you looking for?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Its, a long story." She said as our drinks arrived. She looked at her watch and grabbed hers. "I have to go, I'm late." She said as she started walking away, but as soon as she did, I heard someone follow her, with a slight click, meaning that someone was about to mug her or worse.

Following after them, I entered the ally way, ditching the stick and switching into my combat gear and ran around to the other ally that lead further down the block. As the man grabbed her shoulder and dragged her into the ally, with his gun at her head, I tossed the baton at the dumpster, where it then flew up and smacked the gun away from him and back to me, where I caught it

He turned to me, glaring with a look that could kill. "Who the hell are you?" He asked as he held Caitlin by her neck against the wall.

"Me?" I said as I walked into view, making my way over to him. "I don't really have a name, but when I took Clyde down, I was called devil." I said as he shook his head. I tossed the baton at him again, hitting him in the head. Running forward, he turned around and aimed the gun at me that he had picked up. I ran across the wall, with him shooting and scaring a few people in the streets.

Jumping off the wall, I kicked the gun out of his hand and knelt down in front of him, punching him in the gut. He bent over, holding his stomach in pain. Standing up, I grabbed his shoulders and jumped over him, sending him into the ground with a slam and then back flipped, kicking him into the air. I tossed the baton at him, hitting him in the air and catching it as he hit the ground again, this time knocked out. Grabbing my other baton, I ran over to the ladder, leading up the side of the building, ignoring Caitlin as she called out to me.


	3. The Devil and the One Man Army

Walking into a gun store, called the stash, I made my way over to the man being questioned. "Excuse me, are you the owner of this store?" I asked, getting there attention.

"Yes, but I cant help you-"

"Actually, I'm a lawyer." I said as I handed him my card, which he took. "If you need a cheep lawyer to help you cover for your stolen goods, please give me a call." I said as I turned around and slowly started making my leave.

'I'm getting six smells, but all of them are the same. One is stronger than the others, which means that this guy can multiply his cells to make more of him.' I thought as I took in a deep breath. "Hand guns were the only thing that were taken, meaning that they are not trained in using rifles or shotguns." I said as I opened the door as I reached it. "Now, time to follow the-"

"Hey, Dakota!" I stopped once I heard Barry walking towards me form the out side of the store. "Are you here to get a client?" He asked as I nodded. "That's good, got to keep that firm of yours running." He said with a small laugh.

"Currently, I'm the only one working there." I said as I stepped out of the way. "Better get to work, and you smell like smoke." I said, with him laughing.

"Sorry, I sat next to someone who was practically smoking three hundred in a second." He said with a fake laugh, which I caught.

'He got everyone out of a fire, good for him.' I thought as I nodded. "Well, better get in there and do your thing. I said as I turned to leave. 'Follow the trail.' I thought as I walked away.

 **Later, Staggs Industries**

I stood on the outside of the building, behind a dumpster that led to the back door. There was a van here, with no one in it, meaning that they had left it there so that they could get away. After hearing six gun shots go off at once, I tensed up, but didn't smell any blood and heard Barry run on the inside.

Hearing the door open, I waited until the last of the six ran by. Grabbing him, I snapped his neck, killing a clone. 'The one in front is the real one, meaning I can kill the clones until I get to him.' I thought as they turned to me and aimed. I tossed the baton at the wall, where it smacked the guns out of there hands and back to me.

They ran at me just as Barry ran outside and collapsed. I kicked a clone back into the original, where he created another one. I then leaned back as one of them threw a punch and hit another, sending him into the dumpster. Grabbing the arm, I twisted it and elbowed him in the neck, breaking it. Pushing him away, I head-butted the one who had hit the dumpster, sending him back with a broken nose.

One of them grabbed my arm and pushed me against the dumpster, holding me there as another one grabbed my other arm. I yanked my arm away and hit the one holding my other arm, but he held firm and two others grabbed my arm and held it down while the other two started punching me in the gut. I kicked my feet up and kicked them away. I then head-butted the one who held my arm alone, before tossing him into the dumpster.

grabbing my baton from my side, I hit the fake in the head, knocking him out and then attacked the real one, only for the one I had tossed into the dumpster to reach out and drag me into it. Once inside, he started punching me in the face over and over. Grabbing his head, I snapped it, killing him.

Standing up, I heard a door shut and drive off, meaning that he had gotten away. 'Shit, now I have to track him down once more.' I thought as I jumped out, seeing the body's liquefying. 'No need to worry about having to burry them.' I thought as I ran off.

 **Later that night, ally**

Hiding behind a pillar, I lessoned in as the Simon Staggs guard walked over to the person who multiplies, who I have yet to learn the name of. "I need you to shut down Simon Staggs security for the day." The multiplier said, informing me that they were working together.

"I cant do that, I have a job." The guard said, turning him down.

"No, but you can go to jail." I said as I stepped out from behind the pillar, gaining there attention.

"I thought that you weren't followed?" The guard said as he looked at the multiplier.

"I thought I lost him at Stagg Industries." he replied as he turned to the guard.

"Now, you haven't done anything." I said as I looked at the guard. "Get out of here, I just want him." I said as I pointed at the multiplier, where the guard left, running towards his car. "Now, you can either get your ass kicked, or turn your self in." I said, with him laughing at me.

"You just don't quit, do you." He said as I rolled my eyes. He started shacking, showing me that was how he multiplied. "I'm not giving up, and you wont make me!" He said as he started running forward with his three man team.

I tossed both batons forward, hitting both clones and caught both batons before the real one can reach me. I spun around, hitting him in the head with the batons before head-butting him. He grabbed my head and pulled, where I then leaned forward and flipped, landing on his shoulders and started punching him. He fell on the ground and I rolled forward off of him. Standing up, I moved my head to the side as he punched at me, where I then grabbed his arm and broke it, getting a scream from him.

He stumbled back and held his arm. "You broke my arm, MY ARM!?" He yelled, where he started shacking and formed another clone, only the clone had the broken arm. "Oh, will you look at that, its no longer broken." He said with a grin.

'That's not good, I planed on breaking his arms and legs, but seeing him do that means that's out.' I thought as I backed up from him. 'I need to get out of here, or I might end up dead.' I thought with a frown.

He started shacking where he ended up creating an army of him that charged. Seeing that running down a dead end wasn't good, it would be best if I stood and fight for as long as I could.


	4. The Devil and the Doctor

Tap.

Tap.

Tap, Tap Tap.

Buzz.

My hand shot up, catching a hold of an arm. "No...No cops." I said, breathing heavily from the wounds that I had.

"Its ok." She said, reviling that it was Caitlin. "I'm not calling the cops." She said as I let her go. "You need proper medical attention, I can provide this at S.T.A.R labs." She said as I shook my head.

Rolling over, I grunted as I started to stand up. "I'm fine... Just need to go." I said as I started walking forward, where I smelt food. Turning around, I started walking over towards another location, before I fell and passed out.

 **Later**

I opened my eyes as I hears sirens going off. I felt a hand on my wrist, checking my pulse, followed by the sound of ticking. "Are you going to lesson to me this time?" She said as I noticed that I was on a couch.

"Where am I?" I asked, not sure where I was as I had woke up in this place twice now.

"Your in my apartment." She said as she patted my shoulder.

"What happened with the guy who can multiply his self?" I asked, getting a raised eyebrow.

"He, died just yesterday." she informed, where I shook my head.

"No, it was around midnight when we fought, so he should still be alive." I said, before it accrued to me. "How long was he on the run for?" I asked, making her think about it.

"About two days." She said, making me groan.

"I was out for two days." I said, surprising her.

"With wounds like this, you should be dead." She said, making me laugh.

"A lot of things could kill me, yet I still wake up." I said as I tried standing up, but groaned in pain even more.

"I wouldn't try to move if I was you. You have two, three broken ribs, probable concussion, some kind of puncture wound, and that's just everything I know about." She said, before I reached up and felt my face.

"So, you can see my face." I said, with her nodding. 'Well, not how I planed on getting reviled to anyone.' I thought with a groan.

"So you have super hearing, like echo location?" She asked, confusing me.

"I'm not a bat, and as for how I move around, all of my senses are enhanced, to the point I can smell the hot dog stand with-"

"Extra spicy jalapenos." We both said, surprising her. "You can smell down the block?" She asked, with me nodding.

"Lets not talk about the abilities that I have." I said as I held my side. "The less you know the better." I said, with her rolling her eyes.

"The wound on your side, knife?" She asked, with me shacking my head.

"No, it was a baton." I said, confusing her. "My sticks that I use, one of them broke and they stabbed me in the side." I informed, with her nodding.

"I fixed you up the best that I could, but there's no telling how bad it is internally without an X-ray." She informed as she looked it over. "What's your name?" She asked as she placed the side of my shirt down.

"Dakota." I said as I reached out to her, taking her hand in mine. "Thank you, Caitlin." I said as she stood up.

"Rest, I'll see what I can do." She said as she walked away. I closed my eyes, doing just that, but before I could do anything, I started gasping for air, with none of it entering my lungs. "What happened?" She asked as she came back and placed the stethoscope on my chest and lessoned. "You have air in your chest, its collapsing your lungs." She said as she moved the shirt and cleaned off some of the blood, before she stabbed me with a needle, where she then removed the back and let the air out. "We need to go to S.T.A.R labs, its the best thing to do. I'm not taking you to the hospital, but its the only way to get you properly fixed up." She said, with me nodding. "Good, lets go." She said as helped me up and walking out of the room.

 **Later, star labs**

"Ok, so I was mostly right on everything that has happened to you, four broken ribs, a concussion, a stab wound with a baton, with traces of wood in it, and that's the small things." She said as she walked over to me from the desk she was at. "You lost a lot of blood, so I'm going to have to pull some out of stock just to keep you alive." She said as she reached me. "And I recommend that you-"

"Whos this?" Another voice called out, followed by foot steps. Caitlin, you know that we don't allow-"

"He's a metahuman that I found on the verge of death." She interrupted as the footsteps stopped. "He has-"

"Enhanced senses, but I'm blind." I interrupted, getting a nod from him.

She hit my arm, making me flinch. "You, don't interrupt me again." She said, before turning to the other person in the room. "And you, don't tell anyone he's here, he wants this to be on the down low." She said as she turned back to me. "Now, as I was saying, I recommend that you don't go around as your supposal Dare Devil self for a while." She said, where I shook my head.

"No." I said, with her hitting me again. "What, you expect me to let people get attacked, like you on the outside of jitters?" I asked, with her stopping what she was going to say. "That's what I thought."

"Wow, wow, wow, you were attacked?" The guy said, with Caitlin turning to him.

"He tried to rob me, or kill, but he saved me." She said as she turned back to me. "Thank you for that, and don't do anything intense for a while." She said as I nodded. "Good, now-"

"We get down to the tests!" The man said, confusing me.

"Cisco, we are not going to see how intense his skills are!" Caitlin yelled, making the man jump in shock and fear. "Sorry, but he isn't your super powered metahuman. He's just a man with enhanced senses."

"I don't want anyone knowing that I'm here." I said as I rolled off the table and fell onto the ground, with Caitlin running to the other side of the table to get to me, but I hopped up. "Now, I'm going to head home and get some sleep." I said, with her nodding as she wrapped my arm around her shoulder and started helping me to the exit.

"You're staying at my place, I'm not leaving you by your self." She demanded, with me rolling my eyes.


	5. The Devil and the Judge

"No, help, daddy help!"

That's what I woke up to. 'Caitlin isn't here, meaning that she's gone to STAR Labs.' I thought as I got up and walked ran over to the desk, where I wrote down that a kid was kidnapped and that I was going after the ones responsible. Putting my mask on, and grabbing my only baton at the moment, I opened the window and jumped out.

 **Later, where house**

Standing in the hallway, I lessoned in as the door in the very back opened, reviling that the kid was back there. Once the door closed, I lessoned as the man walked into the next room and closed it as another person walked out and into another room.

Walking around the corner, I lessoned as they talked to one another. Walking up to the door, I placed a hand on the door, feeling them move around on the inside. Kicking the door open, I hit a man as he was about to leave, knocking him back and shocking the other four that were in the room. The man that was behind the desk pulled out a gun and aimed, but as soon as he pulled the trigger, I kicked his hand and punched another man in the face as he stood up from the couch. The gun fired into the air, hitting the celling fan and brought it down.

Grabbing the man I had punched, I tossed him over to the other two in the room, where I then ducked down and dodged a punch from the one who was hit by the door. I pushed my self up with one hand, where I then kicked the two down and wrapped my legs around the one I hand pushed and tossed him into the one with the gun, with there heads going through the fish tank. Standing up, I caught his arm and pushed him into the door, which had closed and sent him through it.

The two I had kicked grabbed my arms, holding me. I jumped up, placed my feet on the celling and twisted around, where I then sent them into the wall and landing on the ground right side up. Grabbing the computer, I tossed it out the room, hitting a man as he come to see what was going on. The gun man stood up and jumped at me, but I grabbed him and tossed him out of the room.

Hearing footsteps coming from the other room, I ran at the door, grabbed the edge of the door frame and swung my self around, kicking a man with an assault rifle into another man. Grabbing the gun, I hit him with it and turned to dodge another man with a gun as he shot at me. Hitting the man with the barrel of the gun, I took it from him and started using it as a bat, knocking two others down to the ground, along with the one who shot at me.

The man who had the assault rifle stood up, but I kicked him back down. Turning to the man with the gun, he grabbed my gun and started pulling on it, with me kicking him in the gut and pushing him back. He aimed his gun at me, but I twisted around and elbowed him in the gut, making him let go of the assault riffle. Seeing the one I had pushed through the door stand up, I tossed the assault rifle at him, hitting him in the head.

Taking the gun from the man, I twisted his arm and flipped him, where I them smacked him in the head with the gun. I rolled over and started taking a breather, still hurting from the fight with the multiplier a few days ago. Standing up, I heard three others stand up as well. The man who had the assault rifle, the one who shot at me in the first room, and the one I had tossed the computer at.

The man who had the assault rifle attacked first with a punch, with me jumping on the wall and punching him in the back as he went past me. Turning around, I hit the man who I had tossed the computer at with the gun, right in the shoulder. He grabbed his arm and I twisted around again and hit the other one in the throat with the barrel, making him cough and grab his throat in pain.

I held him up, leaned him forward and rolled over him, where I then kicked the man I had hit in the shoulder. I then tossed the coughing man into the next room and tossed the gun at the man I had just kicked, knocking him down. Another one walked up to me from behind and threw a punch, but I deflected it and started my beat down on him, where I then ended up hitting him hard enough that he went into the room the fight started in.

A man let out a scream and charged at me, but as soon as he stepped over the door, I kicked him back down. The man who had the gun stood up and started throwing punches at me, but I side stepped them and went for my own. He deflected it and pushed me back, where I then heard a man stand up behind me. Turning to him, I punched him in the face, but in that moment the man I was fighting hit me behind, just barley giving me time to dodge the man who charged out of the room.

Grabbing his arm, I upper cut him, where I then tossed him into the man who hit me. He went for a kick and I brought my elbow down, followed by a pop. I gave him an upper cut, turned around and kicked the second man in the face. I then jumped off the wall and punched him in the face, knocking him down.

I leaned against the wall, getting some air as I heard the man in the first room walk out, ready for more. As he approached me, I blocked hit punch and started hitting him in the chest, knocking him back. I then spun around and kicked him in the face, knocking him down. I leaned against the wall once more as I was getting tired, and in my weakness, a man hit me from behind and another one from my front as he ran up to me. I kicked him back and turned to face the one who had hit me from behind and knocked him down with another punch, only to get pushed into the wall and held there.

I kicked off the wall, sending us into the second room and onto the table. The one who attacked me from behind ran in and jumped at us, with me rolling off of the table and watching as they broke the table. One of them stood up and charged, with me wrapping my arm around his neck as he tackled me out of the room and into the wall. pushing him off, I head-butted him, tossed him away and caught the leg of the second man, where I kicked his other leg out from under him and punched him in the face as he fell. Seeing the one who had the assault rifle standing up, I did a front flip and brought my heal upon his head, knocking him out and taking a short rest.

Standing up, I walked over to the last door and unlocked it. Knowing the kid was scared, I lifted my mask up and allowed my face to be seen. Once I opened it, I walked in and heard him crying. "Hi." I said, with him backing up on the bed. "I know your scared, but I'm here to help you." I said, leaning against the wall. "Ok, you don't have to be scared anymore." I said as I tried catching my breath, but I was to exhausted. "Lets get you home to your dad." I said as I put my mask on and started walking forward, picked him up, with him wrapping his arms around my neck.

As we walked out of the room, and I knew he was looking around at the men on the ground. I would too if some random masked hero just walked in after fighting a gang and save me. As we exited, there was a blur and the next thing I knew, the kid was gone. I fell to my knees, sucking in as much air as I could. The blur came back and then was gone again, this process happened a few times before Barry stood next to me. "You ok?" He asked as I rolled over, holding my hands to my face.

"Ya, just, go save the city, I'll be here, getting some rest." I said as I stood up, with him helping me. "What brings you here?" I asked, with him crossing his arms.

"Gun fire, but it seems that you were on your own mission." He said, with me nodding. "You need to stop, your going to get your self seriously hurt."

"Sorry, but I cant." I said, getting a sigh from him. "Take care of your self, I'm going to go get some rest." I said, with him nodding and running off.

Later, Caitlin's apartment

As I walked in, I limped over to the shower, which she had given me permission to use so I didn't stink up the place. Once I reached the bathroom, I heard the front door open and slam close, making me groan as I opened the door, but stood there and leaned against the door frame. "What did I tell you?" Caitlin asked as she walked up to me, with me turning to her.

"I didn't expect that many, I only expected about five or six." I said, with her eyes widening as she leaned her head forward.

"Five or six?" She asked, before shaking her head and pointing to the door. "You expected five or six of them and you still went out and did something like that, I told you to rest and not do anything extreme." She said as she held her head up and looked down at me, the best she could.

"I couldn't call you, no phone and I left a note, figured you would be back before I got there and tell Barry about the incident." I said, with her eyes widening.

"How do-"

"He has a very fast heart beat." I said with a small laugh, with her nodding. "Would you mind stitching my head up, I think it busted open." I said, with her narrowing her eyes. "Please." I said, with her sighing.

"Two weeks." She said, confusing me. "That's how long I want you off duty to rest up, don't make me tell you again." She said, with me nodding as I took off the mask, with her walking over to the first aid kit. "Get in here, you can shower later." She commanded, with me doing as told.

Two days later

"Clyde Martin?" I asked as I walked into the cell, with him having his arms binned by some kind of device. "I got your call, are you ready to get through with this?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered, with me nodding.

"Good, now, as far as I know, you vanished around nine months ago, am I right?" I asked, with him nodding. "Where were you during that time?" I asked as I sat down on the bed, with him on the floor.

"Looking for my brother." He said, with me writing that down.

"Did you find him?" I asked, with him shaking his head.

"No, not even at the crash site." He said, with me nodding.

"Which means, he's still out there, probably looking for you." I said, with him nodding. "Was there a particular reason for robbing the-"

"That's enough." A women said as she entered the room. "You're being dismissed Dakota, this is government business now." She said as I stood up.

"I'm sorry, but I his-"

"Not anymore." She interrupted as guards started walking up to Clyde and lifted him up. "He's already been sentenced." She said, actually shocking me as she was telling the truth.

"You cant do that without him-"

"Unless you want to be locked up for your late night activities, I suggest you keep your mouth closed." She said, shocking me as she knew my secret. "We know everything, so stay out of our way, and well do the same." She said as the guards took Clyde away with her following them.

I punched the wall, gritting my teeth. 'That's against the law.' I thought as I started walking away, going to go have a word with the judge.

 **Later, mall**

"Judge Howard." I said as I approached said person as she was walking, with her turning to me. "My name is-"

"Dakota Feichko, the lawyer who runs his own law firm." She said as she turned to completely face me. "What can I do for you?" She asked as I stood next to her, with her taking my arm and walking with me as I held my stick in hand.

"I wanted to talk to you about Clyde Martin." I said, with her humming as she understood. "While I was talking to him, this group of government officials come in and said that Clyde had been sentenced already." I said, with her humming again. "I wanted to know why the law-"

"The law was not broken." She said as we entered the elevator, but before the door closed, someone stepped in, with a rather odd smell. "Now, the government officials you are speaking about-"

"Judge Howard." The man said, gaining her attention. She gasped, with me knowing something was wrong. "Its nice to see you again." He said, with the doors closing.

"You died." She said, the fear as clear as day.

"You say that like it was an accident." He said, with me looking at him.

"I'm sorry, but-"

Before I could find out what he was talking about, he punched me in the throat, where I started coughing. The next thing I heard, was Judge Howard gasping for air, and in a few seconds, her heart stopped. I reached for the man, but he wasn't there, surprising me. Then I started gasping for air, having none entering.

'This isn't good.' I thought as I fell to my hands and knees. 'I, need, to, relax.' I thought as I closed my eyes and fell face down, holding my breath. 'It was a moment later, that felt the gas leaving my chest, but it was still hard to breath even with me holding onto it. It didn't take long, before I blacked out.

 **Beep**

 **Beep**

 **Beep**

I gasped for air as I sat up, with someone pushing me back down. "He's awake!?" I heard a familiar voice, which I believed to be Cisco. hearing someone running, I was pushed back down as had a needle stuck into my chest, where I started feeling the air enter my lungs normally.

"Never will I talk to a Judge outside of court." I said, followed by a sigh.

"We're all surprised that you're still alive." I heard Caitlin's voice. "Barry lived because of his high speed regeneration, you, its a my story." She said, with Cisco looking at her.

"He knows?" He asked, with her nodding.

"He can here his heart beat, its really fast." She said, with him nodding and looking down at me. "You are seriously lucky." She said, with me nodding.

"How is Barry?" I asked, with her shrugging.

"He woke up hours ago, stopped mist and we ended up locking him away in a makeshift prison below." She informed as she looked over to Cisco. "Do you have something for our friend here?" She asked, with him smiling.

"Yes, I'll be right back!" He said as he ran off.

"Gift, for what?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"Cisco took a liking to your hobby and heard about your choice in weapons, so he decided to up your arsenal." She said, with me nodding. "I'm glad that your ok." She said with a small, hidden smile.

"I could use something cold, ice cream, or a drink." I said as she nodded as well, with Cisco walking back into the room, holding a make shift batons.

"Ok, so instead of your wooden ones that you are normally used to, I decided to take one of the strongest medals known to man and created the multi baton." He said as he stood over me.

"Multi baton?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow at him. "What, dose it connect with the other, shoot some kind of grappling hook and turn into some kind of whip?" I asked, with him staying quiet, but I heard a beat in his heart. "I hit it on the nail, didn't I?" I asked, with him nodding. "That actually sounds cool, how dose it work?" I asked as he smiled.

"Ok, so one of the batons has a hook on the end and the other one doesn't, which is where you connect the two and twist it. He said, doing so. "Now you have a small staff at your disposal." He said as he spun it around, with it falling out of his hands and on the ground. "I'm so not good at that." He said as he picked it up.

"Its not easy, trust me." I said as he stood up and unhooked them.

"Now, the second feature is the grappling hook, which has an extendable rope that I personally made out of carbon fiber, strings and tiny particles that will withstand some serious damage." He said, with me nodding as I somewhat understood what he was talking about. "So, for an example, the rope gets shot, it will bounce off or break the bullet instead." He said, impressing me.

"But that's not all." Caitlin said as she crossed her arms. "You will be able to reach seventeen stories high with it, and once the hook hits, you will be pulled up with it with great force, so we made a glove that has a strong magnetic force that will only stick to the batons." She informed, worrying me.

"And if I were to throw the baton at my enemies?" I asked, with Cisco clearing his throat.

"It only activates once the rope has been extended." He informed, with me nodding. "Now, the cool part." He said as he the baton at the wall and fired off the top, with it bouncing off and he started swinging it, with Caitlin ducking as it came back and almost hitting her. I caught it before it could hit me, shocking Cisco. "Ok, that's cool, and sorry." He said as he clicked another button and it was sucked in.

"Cisco!" Caitlin said as she stood up and glared at him. "I have told you about your toys in my lab before, now I'm going to have to clean up-"

"Cisco, your fault, you clean it up." I said, with Cisco nodding and running off to get it cleaned up. "Good guy, but he gets excided quick." I said, with her nodding.

"Now, lets get you out of here, Dr. Wells isn't very happy about you being here." She said as she helped sit me up, grabbing something and handing it to me. Once I took it, I felt that it was a crutch. With your lungs being weak, your going to have to rely on that for a week." She said as she led me out, with me nodding.


	6. The Devil and the Killer

Walking into Jitters, I noticed that Caitlin was there. Walking over to the bar, with her over there, I smiled. "What is it with you and stalking me at Jitters?" I asked as I held two fingers up, apparently becoming a regular here and ordering two of my drinks, one for me and the other for Caitlin.

"I actually like this place." She said, making me laugh. "Why don't you drink something else, like black coffee or a regular?" She asked as I took a seat.

"I like it cold, and caramel." I said, with her nodding. "Its been a few weeks, I've healed up quite well." I said, rubbing my side. "The stab wound isn't gone yet, but it hasn't opened up." I said, with her nodding.

"And if it dose, let me know because it will slow you down." She said, with me nodding as we got our drinks, with me paying for the both of us. "Have you gotten any other clients?" She asked, with me shaking my head at her.

"No, but I have faith that they will come." I said as I turned to her. "And you, hows STAR labs?" I asked, with her nodding as she drank her drink.

"Barry's running all over the place, going his thing." She informed, with me nodding.

"That's good." I said as she looked at her watch. "Got to go again?" I asked, with her nodding.

"Yes, I'll be sure to drop by with lunch." She said, confusing me. "What, I have to make sure you're eating right." She said, walking away.

"I didn't say anything." I said as I followed after her, making my way to my office.

 **Later**

Entering my office, I felt the sign, before sighing. "I'm going to need a better sign." I said as I tossed my drink and closed the door, making my way to my desk. Before I could reach it, there was a knock at the door, shocking me. 'Some ones at the door?' I thought as I turned to face it.

Walking up to it, I opened the door. A man stepped in, holding a folder in his right arm. "Hi." He said, holding his hand out, which I didn't take. "Do you do walk ins?" He asked, with me nodding. "That's good, may we talk?" He asked as he held his hand out to my desk.

"Yes, of course." I said, making my way to the desk, feeling his eyes on me. "Yes, I'm blind, shocking isn't it?" I asked as I sat down.

"Very." He said as he sat down in front of my desk. "Its not everyday you see a blind lawyer." He said, with me smiling at him.

"So, what is it that I can do for you?" I asked, with him placing the folder on the desk and opening it.

"I represent a consortium with the interests of a private sector, both the domestic and international." He informed, with me nodding as I understood. "From time to time we scout the area for promising talent to put on retainer." He said as he kept up that smile.

"Why are you approaching my own little law firm?" I asked, rephrasing the question. "Why not a larger law firm, Mr?"

"Confederate global investment it is my employer." He said, dodging my question on who he was and why he was here.

"That's not what I was asking." I said, getting a small chuckle from him.

"It's the only name relevant to this discussion Mr. Feichko." He said, with me knowing he was bad new after that.

"Oh, so why me?" I asked, getting a confused look from him. "Is it because of my website, where I basically inform everyone that I prefer a hands on commitment with my clients?"

"It's as I said, from time to time we scout the area and search for promising talent. You haven't had many clients lately, so I figured why not be your first official client, unlike what happened with Clyde Martin." He said, gaining my inters.

"You've done your homework." I said, with him nodding with a hum. "Forgive me for being blunt, and blunts is being used as a strong word." I said, getting a smile from him.

"In my line of work I find it refreshing." He said with a nod.

"And what is your line of work?" I asked, getting a small glare from him. "What I'm trying to say, I'm still building to practice, so I'm very particular about my clientele." I informed, with him nodding.

"I assure you that all my client wants is for you to be a ethical decent person." He said, reaching into his inside pocket. "A good lawyer, and for that, we are willing to pay you quite well." He said as he slid me the paper, with me picking it up and touching it.

"Your client has a unique a way of writing." I said as I couldn't make out what it said. "this is a check." I said as I get a nod from him with a hum. "How much money is it?" I asked, unsure of what was going on.

"Three million." He said, shocking me.

"Like I said, on very particular on my clientele." I said as I placed it to the side.

"Perhaps you would like to review the case before you accept it?" he asked as he handed it to me, with me taking it and feeling the bumps throughout the pages.

"It says here, that your client, Michael Seaver, kill someone by smashing their head in with a bowling ball." I said, with him humming. "From what his records state, he never knew the man, wanted to bowl, was told he was closing time before he got the chance to, asked the victim, and whose name is Boston Cassidy, was threatened both physically and verbally by two guards, who he took down, they preceded to attack the man, known as Boston Cassidy, out of self defense." I read, with him nodding again. "And from what the speaker says of the 36 minutes to get too the police department." I said, with him standing up.

"So I'm taking you accept my offer them?" He asked, with me nodding. "Good because I have somewhere I need to be, thank you for your help." He said as he walked away, with me standing up and making my way to the police department to talk to my new client, Michael.

 **Later**

"So, what is it that happened in your own words?" I asked as I sat in front of Michael, with him looking down.

"All I wanted was to roll a few balls. You can ask the lady at the counter." He said as he looked back up at me.

"It says here that she recorded you smashing Boston's head with a bowling ball." I said as I flipped through the file.

"Self defense. The man, and what ever his friends were threatened my life." He said as he pointed at the door.

"Did they threaten you verbally, physically or both?" I asked as I took down notes.

"Which one sounds better?" He said in a harsh way.

"So both." I said as I knew he was dodging the question. "So you say you never met Boston Cassie before?"

"No, but I do regret my actions." He said as he looked down.

"From what I gathered before coming here today, is that you had some Medical Health problems, that required you to take experimental drugs, and the side effects caused you to go mad, not just physically but mentally as well. Is this correct?" I asked as I flipped through my personal file I dug up on him.

"Yes, but I'm better now, I haven't been touching any of those drugs and a longtime. To my knowledge, it's been four years since I've touched them." He informed, nodding a bit to much.

"Mr. Seaver, I am happy to inform you that I will be taking your case." I said, not happy with my decision.

 **Later**

Walking back into my office, I smelt burgers. Closing the door, I snapped my fingers. "Our lunch date." I said, getting a nod from Caitlin. "Sorry I'm late, I got my first client today." I said, making my way to my desk.

"I can see that, with the three million dollar check." She said, with me nodding as well.

"He didn't give me a name, just his company." I said, with her nodding. "I don't trust him, so I'm not taking the money. He wants me to represent a man who killed someone with a bowling ball." I informed, shocking her. "He even admitted to it, saying it was self defense." I said, as she opened the bag and placed a burger on my desk. "Big Belly Burger?" I asked, with her nodding.

"Dr. Wells favorite, the BBB." She said as she pulled out a salad. "You eat the salad first, then the burger, it will help you-"

"Digest the food." I said, with her nodding. I smiled at her at I held my hands out, with her handing me the salad. "There's some thousand island in the little fridge over there, would you mind bringing over?" I asked, confusing her. "I don't like any dressing but that." I said, with her nodding and walking over to the fridge and collecting it.

"What do you plan on doing with the money?" She asked as she returned and handed me the thousand island.

"I'll make a donation to the police department or something." I said with a shrug as I poured it onto one side of the salad and started mixing it in, with her taking my ranch and adding it to her own salad. "How was STAR lab, before everything happened?" I asked, with her freezing up, along with her heart. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories, or good, seeing as your heart just started moving faster." I said, with her looking down at her salad as I ate.

"STAR labs, was where I met my late fiancé." She informed, with me nodding as I knew what happened.

"I'm, sorry for your loss." I said, with her shaking her head.

"You didn't do anything, so there's nothing to be sorry about." She said as she still played with her food. "Ronnie, he was special, said we were like fire and ice." She said, with me noticing the air got a bit colder then going back to normal.

"How to you tell if one is a metahuman?" I asked, with her looking at me, before thinking about it.

"We, don't have a way." She said, making me laugh at her a little. "Its not funny, they just attack!" She said, pointing at me with her fork, that had salad on it, with her eating it right after.

"How would you take to being a metahuman?" I asked, confusing her.

"Like what, using ice powers to freeze things, or fire to burn? No thank you." She said as she looked at me funny at first, before eating.

"Eh, what's the worst that can happen?" I thought as I shrugged my shoulders and continued eating.

The next day

As I sat in the court room, I lessoned as the prosecutor gave a speech to the verdicts. It was during the speech, that I heard someone walk in, gaining my interest. One of the verdicts turned to the man, there heart beat increasing by a great amount out of fear. Now I knew how they were going to make sure they won this case, I just needed to stop it.

"Dose the defendant have anything he would like to say?" I heard the judge asked, with Michael leaning towards me and whispering no.

"He dose not your honor." I said, with him nodding.

Later that night

I followed the verdict, having tracked her smell and leading into an alleyway. A man walked out, stopping in front of her. "Go home, everything will play out, and once it dose, you wont have to worry about your secret getting out." He said, with the women looking like she was about to cry.

She walked off, making her way home. As she did this, the man pulled out a lighter and as soon as he lit it, I shot the baton launcher at him, with it digging into the wall. He looked at me, and as soon as he did I was shot forward and kicked him in the face. He smacked into the wall, where I then took his arm and put it between his shoulder blades, leaning into him. "What do you have on her?" I asked, with him laughing.

"And here I thought that you were some one who I owed money to." He said, with me slamming his face against the wall.

"I wont ask again." I said, pulling up on his arm. "Who do you work for, I want a name!" I said, with him looking at me.

"I don't have a name, I have a building. If a lights on then I got a job!" He said, with me tripping him and placing my foot on his neck.

"What building?" I asked, adding pressure with my foot.

"Its different all the time, I don't even know!" He said, with me gritting my teeth as he was telling the truth with his heart beat.

"Then what do you have on her?" I asked, getting ready to kick him.

"A tape when she was young and pretty!" He said, with me searching for the tape on him, which I found. Taking it, I kicked him in the head, knocking him out. "I'll let the law deal with you." I said as I started walking away.

 **The next day**

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court." I said as I stood in front of the verdict. "I'm not one who really gives speeches like these, but when I do, I make sure that it is for the right thing. Now, my client has admitted to killing a man, and has come forth and said that he regretted it." I said as I turned to my client. "Now, we don't know how the fight happened, but we can assume that it was in self defense. While talking to my client, he confessed to me how the fight happened." I said, even knowing it was a lie. "He said that the victim assaulted him with the bowling ball, after his two friends attacked him. For what? Asking a simple question? If he could join him in a game?" I said as I turned back to them. "I may be a blind man, but I know, that one should not be violent towards another for asking to join in a game. I ask you, all of you." I said as I turned to the people as well. "Would you be violent enough to kill another for a question?" I asked, before turning to the judge. "Thank you, your honor." I said, making my way back to the desk.

"That was quite the speech Me. Feichko." The judge said as he looked at me. "Next we will hear form the prosecutor." He said as they stood up and made there way onto the floor, with me lessoning to the same man in the back, the one who hired me. He was calm, because he had an ace up his sleeve. What was it? Did it have something to do with the verdicts? I didn't know, but I needed to find out, or this man was going free.

 **Later**

'I won.' I thought with a hidden frown as I heard the judge, and nearly all of the verdicts heart rates increase. 'What did they do in just an hour?' I thought as I looked at them, turning my ear to the man in the back. He was calm, no, he was proud. He did something, and I knew, it was something bad.

"Not guilty." I heard, bringing my attention back to the court. I felt a pat on my shoulder, followed by a hug. I gave a fake smile and patted his arm.

"Your free to go." I said as I stood up. "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go talk to someone before she leaves." I said, making up a lie and left. 'I wont let him get away, I will find out who his employer is and bring them in to justice.' I thought as I left the building.

 **Later that night**

Michael walked out of his house with a duffle bag, with me walking around the corner and following him to his car. He opened the trunk and put it inside, but once he closed the trunk, he moved to the side and dodged me as I jumped up and kneed the window. I kicked at him, but he grabbed my leg and tossed me off the car, showing that he was trained.

Once on the ground, he stomped on my shoulder, but I caught it and gave it a twist, knocking him down, but he caught the end of the car to regain his balance. Standing up, I kicked his chest, then started throwing some punches, which he ducked under and gave a few in return. He countered one of my punches, giving me time to step back and gave him a double round house kick to the face, knocking him down to the ground.

He crashed down on his trash, where he then grabbed a weapon, a pipe and the lid to the trash can. He tossed the lid at me and I ducked under it, the same time he swung his pipe at me. As he did this, I took my batons and connected them, where I then started spinning them and knocked the pipe out of his hand and then hit him in the gut.

I went to hit him again, but he caught my arm and hit it, knocking the staff out of my hands. I turned him around and tossed him at the car, where he landed on it and started rolling over to the front of it. Running to the front of it, I slid across the hood as he opened the door and kicked it, breaking his wrist with the slam. I then spun around and kicked him back, where he then grabbed my foot and bulled me forward, making me do the splits.

I gave him an uppercut, knocking him back. Standing up, I charged at him and started attacking with a few punches, which he countered and caught my arms, with me breaking us apart. He then turned me around and held me in a head lock, where he then started pushing me closer to his broken fence, with it almost touching my nose. Knowing that it was dangerous, I bent down and grabbed his leg and slammed him down.

Hearing a click, I caught a knife before he could stab me with it and held it over him. "The man who hired your lawyer, who dose he work for?" I asked, with him gritting his teeth.

"You think I'm afraid of you?" He asked, stabbing his self to prove a point. "I don't fear anything!" He said, with me gritting my teeth as I pulled up.

"Then lets do it this way." I said, moving the knife closer to his neck, with him leaning away from it. "Give me his name!" I said, sliding it across his neck, cutting it a little. "Who dose he work for!?" I yelled, adding pressure.

"I cant!" He said, closing his eyes.

"I want a name!" I yelled, with him looking away as I added more pressure.

He started screaming as the knife dug deeper. "AH FUCK, FISK, WILSON FISK!?" He yelled, with me taking the knife and tossing it.

Standing up, I pointed at his car. "Get in your car, if I ever see you in-"

"No!" He said, rolling over and holding his neck.

"Don't test my patience." I warned, standing up fully.

"You think this is still about you?" He asked, looking at me. "I gave up his name, you don't do that, not to him." He said, looking around in worry. "H-He'll find me, make an example!" He said, actually worrying me about Fisk. "Then he'll find everyone I ever cared about, and do the same to them." He said, shaking his head. "So no one ever dose what I just did." Standing up, he glared at me. "You should of just killed me, you cowered!?" He yelled, turning around and slamming his head on the fence spike, shocking me.

"Fuck!" I yelled as I fell down, backing against the car with my hands over my mouth in shock. Picking up my staff, I took them apart and took off, not sure what the hell I was suppose to do now.

 **Later**

Walking into my office, which was also my house, I walked over to my bedroom section, took off my gear and headed for the bathroom. Once I reached it, I turned on the shower and let it run, where I then climbed in and sat down, hugging my knees to my chest, and cried as I had witnessed a suicide, no, that wasn't it.

I killed him.


	7. The Devil and the Cold Gun

The door to my room opened, letting me know someone was here. I didn't move from the bathroom, having stayed there for a few days, not liking the idea that I had killed someone. That wasn't something that you just walk off, especially when you were responsible for it.

Hearing the bedroom door open, I knew that they were looking for me. Standing up, I finally turned off the water and grabbed the towel, putting it around me as I stood up. Grabbing my glasses, I put them on and made my way to the door. I saw it was about to open, so I pushed on it, keeping it closed. "Why are you here?" I asked, knowing who was on the other side.

"You've been missing for a couple of days, not returning any of my calls." Caitlin said, with me nodding.

"I haven't been feeling well after-"

"Your clients death." She said, interrupting me. "You know what happened, don't you?" She asked, but I didn't answer. "Did you-"

"No, it wasn't me directly." I said, with her turning the nob. "I wanted his employers name, in the end, he killed his self." I said, turning around and leaning against the door, before sliding down.

"It isn't easy, dealing with death." I heard her say as she knelt down. "I know that, for a while now." She said, with her heart rate picking up, with her voice softening. "My, fiancé, he died during the launch of the practical accelerator." She said, with me leaning my head back.

"You didn't get him killed like I got my client killed." I said, taking a deep breath.

"He wasn't suppose to be there that night, but he came for one reason." She said as I lessoned to her heart rate speed up, followed by a sniffle. "He came for me." She said, crying. "My Ronnie wasn't suppose to be there, but he was for me. So it was my fault that he died." She said, speaking harshly at the end. "I didn't directly kill him, but I get him killed, all because he loved me as much as I loved him." She said, with me turning my head to the side.

She received a text, with her pulling it out and looking at it. "Go, its important." I said, with her nodding and walking out as I took a deep breath and let it out. 'Looks like I have to get to work.' I thought as I stood up, only for her to run back in.

"If you find a man with a ice gun, try to take him down, or call us!" She said, before running away again, with me opening the door to look at her retreating form.

'Ice gun?' I thought, before thinking on who would use an ice gun and got dressed.

 **Later, museum**

After hearing the news about Snart, I knew he would be back, and I was right. He froze the door, shattering it was he walked in. The only guard ran down the stairs, aiming his gun at the man. "Freeze!" He yelled, shaking.

"You want to end up like that door?" Snart asked, with him shaking his head and running away. "I didn't think so." He said as he continue on. As he reached the diamond, he stopped in front of it. "Hi there." He said, aiming the gun at it.

I took this time to throw the baton at the wall, where it bounced off and hit the gun, knocking it out of his hand, shocking him. The baton continued on and I caught it, walking across the walkway. "Snart, I see you upped your game." I said, with him smirking at me.

"And now, the second so called hero shows his face." He said, taking a few steps back to his gun. "First the Blur, now the Mask." He said, with me stepping closer. "I found the Blur's weakness, now its time to find yours." He said, reaching down for his gun and rolled to the side, with me tossing the baton at him and missing. Hearing a strange noise as he stood up, I did a backwards cartwheel, dodging the cold blast. Getting behind cover, I caught the baton.

"You wont get away Snart!" I called out, with him walking around.

"Your not the first person who said that." He said, with me rolling away as he fired at me from around the corner. "And you wont be the last." He said as he followed me.

'I need a way to get around his gun.' I thought as I made my way over to the diamond, hiding behind it as he started walking around, keeping his guard up. 'I need to think of some ways to disarm him.' I thought as I started planning everything out. As he walked in front of me, I hit his arms, knocking the gun out of his hands. he pushed me back and caught the gun, aimed and fired.

I was lucky enough to get out of the way and fond another hiding place. "Nice trick, but it wont happen again." He said as he started shooting the corners of everything around him. Seeing him moving his aim towards me, I shot the grappling hook up at the pillar, where I was launched up towards it. He continued to aim at me, where I then spun around the corner and flung my self at him, kicking his gun out of his hand and started the attack.

I head butted him, followed by an over head kick that knocked him back. He rolled to the side as I threw a punch, grabbed his gun and aimed. Hearing the sound, I spun around and tossed the baton at the gun, knocking it out of his hands once again. He charged me, where I then realized that I was at the stairs. As he reached me, he jumped up and kicked me, followed by me gasping as I started falling down the stairs, or that would of happened, because at the moment, my baton came around, where I caught it and shot behind Snart and pulled my self back up and punched him.

"That is seriously going against all physics!?" He yelled, annoyed with me.

'I know.' I thought as I rolled away as he grabbed his gun and fired, missing me by a mille second. 'Ok, how do I get-'

Before I could think any further, I turned around and saw Snart aiming down at me. "End of the line." He said, before he started shooting, creating an ice block the size of him, before kicking it forward, pushing me into the wall. He the shot the sides, trapping me in as it froze to the wall. "You really are good, better than I thought." He said as he turned around. "Now, I got a train to catch." He said as he took the diamond and left.

I pointed the tips of my fingers at the ice, before punching it with my knuckles, breaking it a bit. 'I'll get out, eventually.' I thought as I kept up the process.

 **Later train station**

Running through the crowd, I spotted Snart jumping onto the train, with me jumping into the next cart just seconds before it passed. I ran past everyone, opened the door to the next cart and stopped as I saw Snart walking up to me, only to stop as well. "You're persistent." He said, followed by a Blur shooting through the window, showing Barry, kneeling down.

"Its over, there's no where to run." He said, slowly standing up, making Snart smirk.

"Don't your parents know you're out past your bed time?" Snart said as he faced him. "I know your weakness, both of you." He said, with me gritting my teeth as I knew where he was going with this. "You showed yours at the museum." He said, starting up his gun. "While you're saving everyone, I'll be saving my self." He said, with me running at him as he shot the ground, where everything started going to hell.

"Save everyone!" I yelled as Snart jumped out, with me following him. As I jumped out, I landed on his back, with both of us rolling and losing our weapons. Standing up, I leaned back as Snart threw a punch. I smacked the arm up, with him throwing his other one at me, with me smacking that one away as well before kicking him in his side, which he caught and pulled me towards him. Using that to my advantage, I hit him in the gut, before giving him an upper cut, knocking him back. I flipped my self forward, with him catching my leg and tossing me away.

"You got some skills, that I cant lie." He said, standing up, walking over to his cold gun, but stopped before he reached it. "Even some interesting weapons." He said, picking up one of the batons and looking it over. He dropped it, making his way over to the cold gun and picked it up. "But I prefer my weapon." He said, shooting at me, with me rolling out of the way and getting to safety. He tossed his aim up and created a pillar, shocking me. "I'm learning new tricks even as we speak!"

'So am I.' I thought as I ran over to the pillar, jumped on its side and over the blast stream, with his eyes widening as I punched him in the face, rolled forward and tossed one of the batons at him, hitting him in the back, with him reaching back with the cold gun, some how freezing my hands to the ground. 'This is fucking cold!?' I thought as I gasped, not wanting to move them as I could tell that the ice would shatter.

"Cold, isn't it?" He asked, with me gritting my teeth. "Once again, I win." Snart said, walking away as I sat there with my hands tied in a frozen hand guards.

I took notice of the train, seeing that it had destroyed the area around us, but there wasn't any screaming, meaning that Barry saved everyone. Hearing foot steps running up to me, I looked around, trying to figure out which way they were coming form as I was also close to some fire, which was messing with my senses.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I looked at them as they knelt down in front of me. "Do I always have to be the one to help you?" She asked, reviling that it was Caitlin.

"No, I could be saving you." I said, with her pulling out a pin, before aiming it at my frozen hands. "What's that?" I asked, not sure what it was.

"Its a laser, an actual laser that burns anything besides human skin." She said, impressing me. "Thank Cisco for this, it was his invention." She said, with me nodding as my hands were now free. "She grabbed them and started rubbing them, with me nodding in approval. "Come on, I'll buy you some coffee." She said, with me standing up and walking away, wanting to get out of here after the shitty day I just had.


	8. The Devil and the Home Invasion

"Already a week has gone by and you got grazed." Caitlin said as we sat in her living room, with my shirt off as she stitched my shoulder blade, which had a gash across the back. "Thanks for the heads up this time, and not nearly dead." She said, making me smile.

"I'm learning." I said, with her nodding as she started patching it up. "The Russians, they have been selling drugs for a while, and I thought I would put an end to them." I said, with her nodding. "Have you heard the name, Wilson Fisk?" I asked, with her shaking her head no.

"Is he important or something?" She asked as she stood up and handed me my shirt.

"I don't know, I couldn't find any legal documents on him, like he never existed. By getting that name, my client killed his self." I said, shocking her.

"Is it a fake-"

"No, I would of known if he was lying." I said as I put my shirt of.

"Because of the heart rate." She said, with me nodding as I stood up. "I find it amazing and strange that you can do that." She said, with me nodding.

"You're not the only one, when I was a kid, it felt like my ear drums were going to blow up." I said, with her heart stopping. "What?" I asked, not sure what I said.

"How, long have you had your abilities?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I've had them since I was a kid, about a year after the incident." I said, with her covering her mouth.

"You weren't here during the practical accelerator, were you?" She asked, and I shook my head. "Then, how-"

"When I was ten, I was riding my bike back home from school. This truck lost its wheel and started making its way towards an older gentlemen. I crashed my bike into him, sending us both out of the way. The next thing I knew was that there were chemicals flying everywhere and I had my eyes opened. The last thing I saw, was my vision burning away before blacking out." I said, rolling my shoulder. "Sorry for making you feel like I was a metahuman, but I'm not." I said, with her nodding in understanding.

"Its, just surprising that there's someone out there with powers like yours, that wasn't caused by the practical accelerator." She said, with me nodding.

I heard a crash from down stairs, making me stand up as it was on the first floor and we were on the fifth. "Some ones here." I said, gaining her attention. "They have guns, with bats and braze knuckles. One of them is giving commands in Russian, there here for me." I said, shocking her. Turn off the lights, hide somewhere and I'll try to pay for the damages." I said, with her running off with her phone, texting someone.

I turned off the lights and hid around the corner. Hearing them reach the floor, I took a deep breath. 'Six of them on each floor. Twelve outside.' I thought as I gritted my teeth, knowing that this was going to be hell to get through. The door was kicked open, followed by three running in. Watching as they ran past, I grabbed the third one and pulled him into the kitchen, hitting him in the side of the neck and knocking him out. Seeing that the other three were covering the fifth floor, I walked out and tossed my baton at the wall, where it then bounced off and hit the door, closing it as it made its way back to me, gaining there attention.

"Chto eto bylo?" The first man spoke in Russian, with me tilting my head. "What was that?" is what I got from him.

"Eto byl chelovet, byt' nastorozhe myo comrade." The second man spoke as I walked across the room. "The man in black, be on guard my friend." Is what I made out. Walking behind them, I took there heads and smacked them together, knocking them out.

Walking into the kitchen, I grabbed a pot as the door was opened again. Tossing the pot out of the room, I hit a man in the face, knocking him back into his friend who had a bat. The third one ran in and started shooting in the kitchen, but I ducked and let him fire. Once the firing stopped, I stood up and kicked the chair up before kicking it over to him, sending him down. I jumped over the table and sat on the chair, with the guard on the bottom of it chocking him.

"Go to sleep." I said as I aimed the baton at him and fired, with it smacking him in the face, knocking him out. Getting up, I threw the chair at the two as they came in, with one of them ducking and swinging his bat. Taking it from him, I hit him in the stomach and then his friends leg, preventing him from continuing in the fight.

The last one ran in again, but before he could make it any further, he was hit from behind. Looking at who it was, I saw Caitlin with a piece of a chair. "What?" She asked, looking at the door. "I'm not just going to hide during a home invasion." She said, with me nodding and started walking towards the door.

"Come on." I said, leading the way out of the room. Grabbing a fire extinguisher, I held it over the edge of the railing, waiting. After a few minutes, I dropped it, followed by a bang and someone falling. "There's five now." I said, walking down the stairs with her.

"Wouldn't it be best to wait for Barry?" She asked, with me shaking my head.

"By the time we get down stairs, Barry will have taken everyone outside down." I said, with her nodding. "Here." I said as I moved her away from the edge as one of them looked up. "Stay away from the edge as much as possible, there going to be looking up to see if they can see us." I said, stopping. "Two of them are coming up, both with brace knuckles."

"Is there a problem with that?" She asked, taking a step forward, but I stopped her.

"It is when they are laced with a poison, not sure what kind." I said, shocking her. "They have spikes at the tips, just a floor below us." I said, grabbing the ledge and jumping over, where I then swung my self under and kicked both of them in the face and tossed the down from the second floor. "Come on." I called out as she quickly ran down the stairs to catch up to me.

"Where did you learn to fight?" She asked, with me thinking about it.

"My dad was army, after he died, I took up boxing from my uncle, and when he died I went blind after that and learned how all of this things." I said, refusing to my condition. "As we reached the last floor, we crouched beside the wall, with her standing up. Two of them, guarding the door." I said, looking at her. "Grab that fire extinguisher." I said, with her reaching over and picking it up.

"Why do we need this?" She asked as she handed it to me.

"For this." I said as I tossed it at the wall, with the top breaking off and shooting into one of them, shocking the other as he watched it go down. Turning around, his eyes widened as I was already in front of him in the air. As I came down, I brought my elbow on top of his skull, knocking him out. "We made it." I said, with Caitlin walking up to me and we walked outside.

Once we made it outside, we saw that the guards were still there and aiming at us. Once they fired, I covered Caitlin, pulling us down to the ground. As this happened, I heard all of them flying everywhere, along with the bullets what would of hit us being moved out of the way and hitting the wall. "Sorry I'm late!" Barry said, with me standing up with Caitlin. "Why is he here?" He asked, with me looking at Caitlin.

"He jumped through my window and warned me about the Russians." She said, with me nodding.

"And now that I have done so, make sure she's safe." I said, walking away. "See you in a Flash." I said, with him smiling at that as I shot my baton up and started swinging away.

The next day, Jitters

Walking into Jitters, I made my way over to the bar, where I then meat Caitlin once more. "How are you feeling?" I asked, with her nodding.

"Better, without the Mafia coming after me." She said, with me shaking my head at her.

"It wasn't the Mafia, they're worse." I said, with her nodding.

"You get my point." She said as our drinks arrived. "I ordered once you stepped in." She said, with me nodding as I started following her out of the café. "So, did you find out how they knew where you were?" She asked, with me nodding.

"One of the bullets was laced with some kind of tracer, it was on my mask, one that nearly killed me." I said, before turning to her.


	9. The Devil and the Russian Gang Leader

Taxies, that's what the Russians are running. With them, they pick up the ones who deliver the drugs from all over. Here, I have only seen a few of these operations, and now I'm going to take out the smallest one before taking out the bigger ones.

I had followed one of the deliverers, with them taking a blind kid, Chinese, to a where house. 'Two Russians in the taxi, then two others inside.' I thought as I followed from the roof tops, with me stopping just in time to see them stop. They both got out, took the bag from the blind kid and started walking into the where house. Jumping down, I walked up to the taxi, with the kid singing in Chinese.

Hearing the door open, I hid behind the dumpster. As the first one walked past, I jumped out and kicked the second one in the head, sending him to the ground. The first one turned around and aimed his gun at me, with me bending back to dodge his shot and flipped my self so that I could kick him down.

Standing up, I elbowed the second man as he stood up, with me kicking him in the chest. He threw a punch, with me catching it, hitting him in the throat and then the chest, followed by a sweep kick, taking him down once again.

Hearing the door open, I ran at the taxi and too cover, with them shooting and killing the kid inside. Gritting my teeth, I opened it and then rolled under the taxi. As they checked both sides, I rolled out on the right of the taxi and grabbed the man, where I then tossed him back and kicked him in the face. Grabbing my baton, I tossed it at the other one, with him stumbling forward, holding his hand.

Placing my hand on the hood of the car, I flipped my self over it and drop kicked him, with him hitting the ground. Standing up, I heard another one getting up and making a run for it. I ran on top of the car and tossed my second baton at him, with me flipping off and catching the first one as it was bouncing off of things.

As I reached him, I grabbed his shirt and brought him to my face. "Where's Vladimir?" I started off, with him crying.

"Please don't cut of my head!" He said, confusing me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Everyone knows you cut off his brothers head and sent it to him as a message!" He said as the police showed up, with me dropping him and running up the wall, pulling my self up the fire escape. Holding my hand out, I pulled the second baton to me and made my escape.

 **The next day, police station**

Walking up to the counter, I smiled at the officer as he saw me. Reaching the counter, I placed the cane between my hands. "Blind man, what can I do for you?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"Morning officer Williams." I said, with him rolling his eyes. "I'm here to see my client, a mister Roman Rush, I think that's how you pronounce it." I said, trying to "remember" correctly.

"Uh huh, have a seat and I'll see what I can do." He said, with me nodding and walking over to the bench. As I sat down, I lessoned as two detectives questioned the man.

"He's not going to talk, he's a shit bag like the other Russians." One of them said, with me tilting my head to get a better hearing.

"Do you know who I work for?" My client asked, narrowing his eyes at them.

"Two dead beat brothers who are about to get put down." The other one said, with me smiling at that. "If you cant give us a name, then you don't get your deal." He said, standing up with his partner and moving over to the door.

"Wait!" My client said, gaining there attention. "I'll give you name, but I get deal!" He said, with them closing the door. "His name, Wilson Fisk." He said, gaining my attention.

"Wilson Fisk." The first one said, looking at the other one. "Whos turn is it?" He asked, with the other one looking at him.

"Your turn." He said, confusing me.

"Me? I took it for that Asian last time." He said, with the other one nodding.

"Dame, I forgot." He said, taking a deep breath. "Ok, do it." He said, getting punched by his partner.

"HES GOING FOR THE GUN!?" The partner yelled as he took his gun out and shot my client.

I was stunned, not only did my client get shot, but I found some dirty cops. New information, don't trust anybody other than STAR labs, shit is going down, and soon.

 **Later that night**

Jumping down from the police station, I landed next to the detective and kicked him. As he hit the wall, I placed my hand over his mouth and twisted his arm, breaking it, getting a scream from him. "You scream, I break your jaw." I said, letting him go.

"What do you want?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You killed a man in cold blood, over a name, Wilson Fisk, who is he?" I asked, with him narrowing his eyes.

"He attacked my-AH?!"

"You lie to me, I twist even more." I said, with him nodding. "Who is Wilson Fisk? I asked as I loosened my grip.

"You don't know what you're getting into, he will make the Russians look like-AH!?"

"I want answers."

"I cant give them to you, all he dose is pay off the cops to look the other way, that all I know!?" He said, with me gripping his wrist.

"What is he planning?" I asked, with his phone going off and me taking it. "Its a text." I said, pocketing it, with him reaching for his gun. Narrowing my eyes, I kicked his leg, breaking it. "Stay down, I'll come back for you." I said, kicking him upside the head, knocking him out and making a run for it.

 **Later, Caitlin's place**

"Don't you have any other friends?" She asked, with me shaking my head.

"Not with what I learned tonight." I said, sitting at the table with her. "Wilson Fisk is paying all of the cops to look the other way, most of them." I said, with her eyes widening. "Whatever I'm in, just went to the top, because this is out there." I said, with her nodding. "Also, I have a burner from a dirty cop." I said, handing it to her. I cant read it.

"Looks like there's something you cant do." She said, with me nodding as she looked it over. "Its four locations, one is just four or five blocks away, in fact, there all close to here." She said, looking up at me. "Something bad is about to happen, we need to warn some-"

"Who, the police, their in on it." I said, shaking my head. "I don't know what it is, but when I find out, I'll call you and inform you on what to do." I said, with her nodding. "I'm going out again, take care of your self." I said as I stood up, with her grabbing my arm.

"Its not safe, we need to warn everyone at star labs, if they learn anything-""It will be to late, I know its going down tonight." I said as I faced her. "I cant let this happen. I may not be the fastest man alive, I may not be some billionaire playboy or some superman, but I have to try." I said, with her pulling me closer and kissing me, shocking me as she separated us.

"Good luck then?" She asked, with me laughing at her question, or was it an actual good luck?

"I might need some patching up when I get back." I said, with her nodding. Walking over to the window, I jumped out, heading straight towards the closest location.

 **Later**

Reaching the where house, I spotted another blind Chinese man walking up to the two guards. It started making me think on what was going on as they took him inside. One of them stayed outside, with me running up to him and kicking him into the door. Turning around, he drew a knife and started slashing at me. I grabbed his arm and flipped him over, kicking the knife away.

Standing up, he started throwing punches at me, with me blocking and punching him back. After trading a few blows, I heard screaming from the inside. I took the man and faced him against the door, where it then blew off the hinges and sent us flying.

Pushing the door off, I rolled the man off and held my ears as they were ringing. Standing up, I heard someone calling Vladimir, the leader of the gang. I followed them, where I then found then walking through a gap in the fences. Running on the wall, I jumped over the fence and kicked the bigger one. I rolled forward and punched Vladimir in the gut, kicked his gun away and head butted him, knocking him down. Grabbing his shirt, I started punching him until he was bloody.

Sirens went off, with me stopping my attack. "Put your hands up!" They said, with me gritting my teeth as I did so. "DONT MOVE!?" The officer said as he and two others walked up to me, all aiming at me. "Cuff him!" He said as one of them said as he walked up to me and placed the cuffs on me, moving me away from Vladimir.

"What about them?" The next one said as he walked up to the two downed men.

"Kill them like we were told." The first one said as he aimed his gun down. I head butted the one who held me, then kicked the gun away from the second one. I then backflipped and kicked the first one. Jumping up, I brought my hands around and caught the last ones hands and flipped over, taking his gun and throwing it at the first one as he tried standing up, but as he got hit he shot Vladimir in the side.

Gritting my teeth, I kicked him and then I headbutted the last one again, took his pepper spray and put it in his mouth, then slamming him down, knocking him out. "You ok?" I asked Vladimir as he leaned up, reaching for a gun, with me kicking him in the face, knocking him out. "Shit." I said as I picked the locks and then picked him up, making a run for it.

 **Later, abandoned church**

Running in, I made my way up stairs with Vladimir on my back. Once I entered the room, I laid him down, shaking my head. "Don't move, you've been shot." I said as I stood up, trying to figure out where to go from here. He started speaking Russian, with him sounding angry. "I don't speak much Russian, but I did get brother and kill out of that." I said, with him narrowing his eyes at me.

"I'm going to kill you for my brother you piece of shit!" He said, with me nodding.

"I didn't do it, never met him, but he seems more reasonable than you." I said, with him gritting his teeth and spitting up blood.

"Your mask, I found it on what was left of my brother!"

"I didn't kill him." I said as I knelt down to him.

"Lies!"

"You think I blew all your operations to shit to?" I asked, shutting him up. "We're being played, and I know that you know that we don't like that." I said, pointing at the both of us. "Now, we need to work together for a little while, give me information on Fisk and I'll get you out of this."

"The man you work for." He said, with me narrowing my eyes at him.

"If I worked for Fisk, you would be dead right now." I said, with him thinking about that. "Fisk wants you dead and I need you alive, pick a side."

"I chose my own." He said, looking up.

"Not an option, your side just got torn down." I said, patting his chest. "Give me the information I want, and Fisk will go on trial for everything he's done." I said, getting a cough laugh from him.

"Then you're a fool." He said, relaxing.

"Ya, and you're bleeding out." I said, looking at his wound.

"And if I give you what you want, what do I get out of it?" He asked, not looking at me.

"Payback, revenge, easier life, after a fair trail of course." I said, with him looking at me.

"I have counter proposal." He said, narrowing his eyes at me. "Suck my dick." He said, passing out.

Taking out my phone, I called Caitlin, with her picking up. "Please tell me your ok!" She said, with me smiling at that.

"I'm, some what ok, no holes or anything, burses here and there, scratches, that's it." I said, getting a sigh from her. "But my friend here, has a bullet hole in his side, no exit wound, I need your help."

"Call Nine-one-one!" She said, with me shaking my head. "Wait, don't do that, there the ones who did it, arnt they?" She asked, with me nodding.

"Yes, wait, hold on." I said, hearing someone outside the church. "I have an officer outside, I don't know who it is." I said, looking over to Vladimir. "I'm in a church, keep Barry away and help me get this bullet out of Vladimir."

"The same person who wants you dead!?" She yelled, with me nodding.

"Ya, the same person, but I think we're past that now." I said, with her sighing.

"This isn't like the movies, you cant dig it out without the proper tools or he will die." She said, with me nodding. "Grab a candle and a wooden cross, or stake." She said, with me walking over to the candle and grabbing a cross. "Burn the end of it and your going to cauterize the bullet hole." She said, with me burning the end of the cross.

"Jesus don't hate me for this." I said as I started burning him, getting a scream from him that alerted the cop outside. After a few minutes, I stopped. "I'll call you back!" I said, hanging up and taking my mask off. Walking over to the door, I walked down the stairs and laid down half way, making it look like I fell half way.

The officer came into view, him flashing his light at me. "Don't move!" He said, with me holding my hands out.

"I'm blind, fell down the stairs, I'm some what ok!" I said, with him helping me up and down the stairs. "Thank you, my dog took off!" I said, as we reached the bottom.

"Do you need me to call a paramedic?" He asked, with me shaking my head no. "Are you sure?" He asked, his hand on the radio.

"I'm sure, they have more pressing matters to take care of, including you officer." I said, with him nodding.

"You're right, everything's all gone to shit out there." He said, rubbing the back of his head as he paced back and forth. "The first day out of the academy and this happens." He said, gaining my attention.

"What's your name?" I asked, with him looking at me.

"Officer Landrew." He said, with me nodding.

"Good, because I'm not who you think I am." I said, putting my mask on, with him aiming at me. "Hold your fire, I'm not responsible for this, nor am I helping them." I said, with him getting ready to shoot. "Up stairs, is a man whos been shot, the police were going to kill him, and right now, two detectives are at a crime scene, killing everyone who was alive in there."

"I'll call-"

"I can hear your fractured shoulder blade, it never properly healed." I said, stopping him. "I have super hearing, and I need you to trust me on this." I said, with him relaxing. "I'm blind, that's true, but I need your help to get him some help." I said, with his radio going off.

"Report in officer Landrew." The same detective said, gaining our attention.

"That's the same detective that killed a Russian earlier today, in the interrogation room with his partner. They are working for a man named Wilson Fisk, he bought them and more out." I said, with him nodding.

"This is Landrew, all clear." He said, with me smiling at him. "Just some blind man who fell, continuing on with my search." He said as he let go of the radio. "What do you need me to do." He said, with me leading him up stairs.

"I need your help getting him stable, his name is Vladimir, leader of the Russians, and he has information of this, Fisk." I said, with him following me threw the door.

"I have some basic medical training, you need anything, let me know." He said, with me nodding.

I stopped as I approached Vladimir, turning towards the door. "They didn't believe you, there on there way." I said, with his eyes widening.

"Serious?" He asked, with me nodding. "Shit, this is bad." He said, puling his hair.

"There's an old sewer way, just below the church, make your way down there and clear the path, I'll bring Vladimir with me." I said, with him running down stairs and me picking Vladimir up. "Come on, we're not done yet!" I said, making my way down stairs.

"You burn me?" He asked as he looked around from my back.

"Ya, had to close the wound." I said, making my way down stairs. Once we reached it, I looked at him. "Tell me about Fisk?" I asked, with him smiling.

"There's someone else who is worse than him, and she is not friendly." He said, gaining my attention. "The Chinese are the ones you should fear, they like cockroaches." He said, with me looking forward as we entered the room I was talking about, that led to the sewers.

Placing him down, I walked over to Landrew. "Can you get it by yourself?" I asked, with him trying. "Here, on three." I said, grabbing the other side, lifting it up just enough move it to the side. Once that happened, I looked over to Vladimir. "You head down first, I'll pass him on to you." I said, with him nodding and climbing down.

Walking over to Vladimir, I picked him up once again. "This is bad idea, working with pig." He said, with me shaking my head at him.

"He's no pig, he actually a vegetarian." I said, getting a strange look from him. "I can smell what he had for dinner." I said as I said as I placed him in the hole. "Your hand is fractured, I'm going to drop you, its about, six feet or so." I said, with his eyes widening. "Ready Landrew, I'm going to drop him!" I said, getting an ok from him. Letting him go, I herd him get caught and both of them fell.

Jumping in, I grabbed the sides and slid down. Turning around, I held my hand out to Landrew and helped him up. "I'm ok, thanks." He said, with me nodding as I picked Vladimir up, who looked pissed.

As I did that, the swat came in, with me looking up. "That's not the swat team, there posing as them." I said as we started running away.

As we ran, Landrews radio went off. "I want to speak to the man in the mask." The person on the other side said, gaining my attention.

"Don't answer that." I told Landrew, with him nodding. Taking it from him, I held it to my mouth. "Fisk, I'm not in the mood to talk, but know this. When I find you, and I will, you will go to prison for what you have done. Innocent people were caught in those explosions. People lost there homes, and I will make sure that you are taken down." I said, handing it back to Landrew.

"Then you will lesson to me." Fisk said as we continued on. "I will make this city a better place, and I will not let you stop me. With my guidance, there will no longer be drugs flowing the streets, nor will there be men with ice guns that can take down trains." He said, with me gritting my teeth. "If I have to kill you, then so be it." He said, followed by Landrew getting shot in the head, with me running away with Vladimir on my back as they continued shooting.

As we ran, we came up to a door that was locked. Reaching for the lock, I pulled on it, but it wouldn't budge. "Shit." I said, before throwing Vladimir away and jumping over some bullets by some guards, or the fake swat team. Landing the flips, I punched one of them in the throat, then flipped him away and into the wall. Grabbing the other one, I tossed him at the wall and kicked him in the back of the head. Seeing as they weren't getting up, I walked over to the door, but stopped once I reached it.

"You go, I stay." Vladimir said, holding an assault rifle in hand, from the swat that I had taken out. He stood up, aiming at the door. "I'll only slow you down, and only one of us is getting out of here." He said, with me sighing as I knew he was right.

"Vladimir, it would of been better to know you and your brother on better terms." I said, kicking the lock and running away, making my escape as he fought to the last breath.


End file.
